


Forms of Love

by DarchangelSkye



Series: He Will Be Loved [5]
Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Afterparty, Comfort, Courtrooms, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Exes, Family, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Music, Nightmares, Overprotective, Phone Calls & Telephones, Press and Tabloids, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, mild argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Adam. I'm by your side now."</i>
</p><p>or, moments that led up to Blake finally saying "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Blake and Adam were in the same room again after the latter's confession was during filming a Voice segment for YouTube, some game called 'Rock 'n' Roll Trivial Pursuit' or something. Blake always not-so-privately rolled his eyes when it came to these kinds of skits.

"Ugh, why do they make us do these quizzes?" he muttered and rubbed the side of his head. "I always end up feelin' like a dumbass."

"What do you mean, 'feel like'?" Adam said from across the table and stuck out his tongue, and knowing it would be edited out anyway Blake "blew" on his thumb to make the middle finger pop up and smirked in satisfaction.

Honestly? Part of his aggravation was also being afraid of coming into the studio knowing full well that the dynamic between him and Adam had changed forever. Adam had left at some point from their couch cuddle session with a quiet thanks and good night as if nothing had gone down when it was obvious he was trying to play it cool. And Blake was just left staring at the ceiling for a long time before finally going to bed.

Not that he was regretting his actions, but could he actually live up to his word? Adam had already been through enough broken promises.

And yet when everybody showed up at the studio, Adam greeted him with his usual shoulder-hug and "Hey, man." It hadn't been until much later when he thought to ask if he made things too awkward the other night.

But of course Blake had had time to think on it. "Nah," he said quietly. "Long as you still don't mind bein' patient."

Adam shrugged with a smile. "I've waited enough years, little more time can't kill me now."

Of course actually playing the game ended up in embarrassment on Blake's end about artists he didn't know about, even Pharrell left him behind in the dust. If nothing else, at least his reaction faces to answers, wrong or right, would make for some good footage and .gifs later.

Every so often he would catch eyes with Adam from across the table. That never had been anything new and neither were the little smiles, especially when someone mucked up an answer, but now these looks were more...well, _knowing_.

Whether anybody watching later would really pick up on that or assume the two were just being their usual silly bromantic selves Blake had no idea at that moment, but at least he knew it felt like things were going to be OK. He could actually do this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was great news that Maroon 5 were headed back into the studio. Besides his family and Blake, Adam made sure he spent time with his bandmate brothers through his healing process, and thankfully the bonds had remained unbroken and some wonderful music was going to come from it all. 

What was surprising, however, was news of an extra song, one Adam had specifically written about his ordeal. It was going to be available on physical and digital format, with the proceeds going towards a foundation he'd located that dealt with domestic abuse for all genders and orientations. It was sure to raise controversy- songs like that always did even if the lyrics weren't explicit, and tracks about heartbreak and volatile love were nothing new from Maroon 5- but Adam wanted something positive to come out of this nightmare. 

The title, "Standing", said it all.

Also surprising to Blake was he got an invitation to come to the studio the day the vocals would be recorded, even if he and the other band members would have to just watch from outside the booth. And _triple_ surprising-

"Is he lying down?" he whispered when he saw Adam sinking to the booth's floor. 

"He had a talk with Christina," PJ said quietly while Adam and the producer were checking volume levels. "When she did that song about her father? She found it easier to lie on her back so she didn't get too overwhelmed."

Christina may've had her diva moments, but nobody could say she didn't have a heart as well. Blake smiled to himself and everybody went quiet as the recording lights came alive. 

The instrumentals started, snippets of which he'd heard, a melody that was first slow and vulnerable but gradually would build stronger and stronger. Obvious symbolism but damn important. About twenty seconds in Adam began his vocal, a smooth and tender lilt floating up from the floor bringing poetry to black eyes and broken hearts.

Blake recalled many a time he'd teased his friend about his lyrics just being sex-related gibberish, and a fist of guilt hit his stomach. Even if Adam always laughed those remarks off- well, how much of that laughter was real? Nobody enjoyed having something they put hours of work into being torn apart.

And Blake had to admit, when Adam was at his best, his words cut deep and people related to them.

Partway through the second verse, the vocals were interrupted by a crackling choke noise and Blake almost leapt in surprise. 

"Cut! Cut! Shit!" Adam got up from the floor as the music cut off, hands covering his face in utter humiliation. "I can't be fucking this up, I can't-" his voice tightened and Blake just wanted to bust right through that window to give his friend the biggest hug.

Fortunately the producer spoke, "Hey, man, it's OK, just take a moment an' we can start the verse again. You're sounding great."

Adam's shoulders still jerked with the effort to not cry, the first close-to-meltdown moment Blake had seen from him in some time. You could only bottle things up for so long. He was about to ask for someone to bring Adam water until he saw the other man pick up a glass in his booth, hands shaking as he drank.

Some awkward coughing later and Adam finally whispered, "OK, 'think I can go."

His gaze caught Blake's through the glass, and thankfully the wistful smile said it all.

And when the vocals were finally polished a few takes later, from the first murmurs of vulnerability and sadness to Adam's full volume of standing up for himself and fighting back and finally walking away, well, the power in his tone said it all as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake agreed it would be a safe way to test the relationship waters. Fully-clothed, no kissing, no sex, only sharing a bed for the night and being all too aware of each other's presence. Although he really hoped that was just butterflies he was feeling inside and not dread.

He spent much longer in the bathroom than usual, furiously brushing his teeth and doing his damnedest to will his heartbeat to a normal pace. When was the last time he'd slept with someone in the context of, well, just sleeping? Ages. Beyond ages. It was a whole other level of intimacy. 

He rinsed his mouth for the umpteenth time and looked over his reflection to see his face a little less red. That would have to do. _Sigh._ This wasn't just nervous-nerves, it was excitement-nerves. He'd wanted to share space with Adam and here it was-

"You raisin' the Titanic in there, big guy?" Adam called from the other side of the door. 

"And wallpapering the kitchen," Blake quipped back over his shoulder. Couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. He absently smoothed down his pajama top and headed back out to the bedroom. 

Adam was already under his side of the covers, nose in a paperback whose title Blake couldn't place and his frame covered by a baggy Green Day t-shirt even if he didn't have any more bruises to hide. Had to be for modesty. Blake swallowed back the mental image of his usual sleeping attire being a lot less and slipped into the empty side. "Y'not too cold or- anything?"

"Nah." Adam set his book down, shut off the lamp, and turned under the covers for a moment until he was in a position facing Blake. "This is real comfy..."

"Thanks." Blake settled so he was lying on his back and shut his eyes. No big deal after all. "'Night, Adam."

"Night..." Adam's voice was a soft murmur as he was already drifting. His breathing was soft and even enough Blake could listen to it before he eventually fell asleep too.

*

At one point in the middle of the night Blake awoke needing a drink, and as he half-stumbled back from the bathroom with a water glass he looked over Adam's sleeping form, who had turned now to be lying on his back with one arm over his stomach and the other under the pillow.

The night he'd stayed over and taken the guest bed he'd slept much like that as well, only now Blake was seriously looking over the lines of his body like with an artist's eye. Adam incorporated working out a lot into his healing process, which accounted for the full muscle tone in his arms. His hair was currently ruffled with a few bangs touching his forehead like eyelashes touched his cheeks, and his full mouth was parted just enough for breath. As peaceful as a fairy-tale princess. 

Blake laughed softly to himself and got back under the covers. Silly nicknames aside, Adam wasn't attractive like a woman, but he certainly had the charm to dazzle everyone- yeah, Blake included.

He'd been settled in for a few minutes when a faint groaning sounded from Adam's side. He rolled his head over to see his friend's expression twitching.

"No...no..."

Shit, not another nightmare. Blake got up on his elbows but couldn't move any further, just watched. Would shaking Adam awake be a bad idea?

"Kirk, 'm sorry, no-" Adam subconsciously huddled his arms around himself and rolled onto his side, shivering even under all the covers.

No, Blake couldn't just sit here and do nothing. "Adam," he whispered and took the chance of scooting closer. "Adam, wake up, buddy, it's OK."

Adam didn't wake up but his breath hitched in his chest, not quite a sob but still a sad sound. Blake took a deep breath of his own and carefully hovered a hand over his friend's arm. Would the presence be calming or a disaster?

Adam whimpered and curled his legs up into a fetal position. "Please..."

 _C'mon buddy, y'gotta trust me._ Blake lowered his hand for the fingertips to barely touch Adam's forearm, and he bit his lip in expectation of backlash.

Adam stiffened- but only for a moment. Before Blake could think to draw back, he gave another shiver before slowly letting all of his limbs go loose as if melting into the mattress.

Hell, their rules didn't say anything about no holding. Slowly Blake slipped his free arm around Adam's shoulders and gave a sigh of relief when his friend didn't flinch. His skin was slightly cooled from nightmare sweat but that was all.

Blake knew he'd keep hold all night every night if he had to. Anything for the bad dreams to go away and be replaced with some hopeful ones.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for news of Behati's engagement to some Italian mogul (could've been a mogul of toothpaste for all the Italian Blake could read) to hit both sides of the ocean, and no way for Adam not to find out. Of course every article had to mention the previous marriage which Blake didn't think was fair; she was a beautiful and accomplished woman in her own right who didn't need accusations of riding anybody's coattails to get famous.

But Blake wasn't as entirely dim as he led on, he'd been around long enough to know such things were par for the course. Every time Miranda was spotted within five feet of someone the press tongues waggled every name they could, especially his, and he was certain that when he and Adam went public it would be the same thing doubled.

Blake's frame of mind was topsy-turvy on how to feel about everything. Should he be happy that now there was a chance for him and Adam to be together, or sad on his friend's behalf? Because it was damn obvious Adam was always gonna love Behati a little, just like he still loved Miranda a little even if their lives got too crazy for each other.

An afternoon not long after the news broke, the two were in his dressing room during a lunch break. It was too quiet to call it a date even if they were eating together, until Adam softly spoke up.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Um-" he absently licked a crumb from the corner of his mouth. "You don't mind if I sit with you for a moment?"

Blake grinned and dusted off his jeans. "'course not, man," and that was all the prompting Adam needed to wordlessly flop himself on his friend's lap. It _was_ pretty damn cute, no wonder the viewers ate it up.

Adam took his phone from his pocket, and Blake didn't need three guesses on who he was about to call. Quietly he slipped an arm around the other man's waist for support and thankfully it wasn't pushed away.

It was about five rings before the phone clicked. "Hey Bee- uh, Behati...yeah...yeah, I heard...no, I'm not mad," and at least that sounded sincere. "Yeah, I've been doing a lot better...thanks...I just wanna know, is he treating you well?...you love him?...good...I really wanna say sorry I-" There was a long pause as Behati said something before he nodded. "That really means a lot, thanks...yeah, sure you can...OK...bye," he murmured before shutting off the phone and resting his cheek on Blake's forehead.

Blake circled his embrace tighter. "You never told her anything about Kirk?"

Adam shook his head. "Not that I thought she'd laugh at me or wouldn't believe me. Guess I didn't wanna remind her of what a mess she escaped."

Blake sighed but not in annoyance as he rubbed up and down his friend's back. "Farthest thing from a mess, believe me."

Adam said nothing but snuggled closer. The two stayed like that in quiet comfort until it was time to go back out.


	5. Chapter 5

The accusation still rang heavy in Blake's ears half an hour later. _You don't have to be my hero, Blake Shelton!_ Because...shit, was that what he'd been doing?

It didn't seem like something to think twice about at first. Adam had been crowded as usual post-show by fans, many touching his arms or hands in hopes to get a hug or kiss or just have his Adam-ness rubbed off on them. Blake didn't pay any heed until he spotted a taller girl reaching to grab the back of his hair.

Nuh-uh, no way. "Put that hand down, sweetheart," Blake barked- not a yelling, but a tone that still meant business. The girl did drop her hand and slink away with an embarrassed look, but when Adam turned his head the red in his face had nothing to do with embarrassment. It didn't take long after for him to hurl those stinging words.

And now Blake was shaking his head back and forth to himself. _Dammit, Shelton, when you make a mistake, you go whole hog._ Studio security had been amped up for everyone since Kirk's attack, and besides, Adam was a grown-ass man who'd spent at least half his life shaking off over-amorous teenagers. Just because he'd been through hell didn't suddenly make him a helpless little flower. 

He knew Adam's car hadn't left the studio lot yet. If he didn't apologize now- he headed over to the dressing room area and tapped upon the closed door.

"What?" was the curt reply.

Well, he supposed he deserved it. "It's me."

There was a long pause before finally an, "Alright." When Blake opened the door he saw Adam leaned against a dresser, arms crossed, and expression still not happy.

Blake sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "Look, Adam, I'm sorry, I really am. I know it don't excuse anything, but it was a gut reaction. I panicked."

No change in Adam's face just yet, only switching how his arms cross over each other.

"I mean, shit, you know how crazy fans are always tryin' to get a piece of your clothing or hair, I didn't want you to get hurt again."

There was the key word that he didn't mean to slip out, 'again'. So many nightmares of his own that replayed that horrible day in the studio, Kirk rampaging through while he was stuck in place like a dumb statue and unable to help his friend. A thousand apologies for that would never be enough.

Adam dropped his gaze to the floor and curled his fingers back and forth on the sleeves of his shirt. Any other situation at all Blake would probably be cranky at this silent treatment, but-

"You know you keep telling me what Kirk did wasn't my fault?"

Blake nodded numbly.

"Then it wasn't your fault he lashed out."

Blake's breath was akin to a sigh. Much as he hated to admit it...yeah, Adam was right. Some people were just too full of anger.

"So I guess I don't gotta hover over you all the time?"

"Not in the studio at least, no. We're safe there." Adam loosened his arms and thank god, stepped forward. "You think this counts as our first fight?" he asked when he lifted his head again.

Any remark that could've been made about the first fight being the worst was wrong as hell. Obviously they were gonna have ups and downs, but Blake never wanted things to be _that_ bad, so help him. "I guess so," his smile was lopsided as he held his arms out for a hopeful hug.

Adam stepped in to complete the embrace, head nestled on Blake's shoulder right where it belonged. Blake let his arms circle around and felt the warmth of love wash over from head to toe. This was gonna be a good thing when they were both ready.

"I'm sorry, too," Adam murmured after a moment.

Huh? "What for?" Blake raised a confused eyebrow.

"You really are my hero."


	6. Chapter 6

Blake lowered his head the same time as Adam as the sentencing was read out. Even with all the evidence of Kirk's behavior and the records of Adam's medical examination, it was only enough to get him convicted of a misdemeanor. Sure, he'd be off the streets for a while and definitely out of Adam's life, but christ, you got locked away longer for having a joint on you...

While Kirk was being led out of the courtroom (and any charm he might've had in the first place was now washed over by hollow and sullen eyes), Adam went over to the first row of seats behind him where his mother and a brother were to embrace them. Blake stayed in his spot; some moments didn't need to be interrupted by him. 

He heard a stream of murmurs from the trio, Adam's high-pitched enough to still indicate some distress. When the rocker lifted his head to catch Blake's eye, it could be taken as a silent signal to finally come over.

The group hug broke and Blake shook hands with the family. "We figured we're gonna be trailed too much if we try to eat out tonight, it'd be safer to just go back to Adam's. Feel like joining us?" Michael offered.

"Sounds great." Hell, they were close to being his family anyway.

"Good. We'll be right with you," and mother and son joined hands to step out of the courtroom, leaving just Blake and Adam with a handful of other people lingering around though as if the pair weren't there at all.

Adam curled his arms around himself and Blake set a hand on his shoulder. "Y'OK, man?" Probably a stupid question, but what else _was_ there to ask?

Adam shrugged. "I dunno. Part of me keeps thinking he should've gotten longer, but then the other part knows people have gotten the same for doing more, so that wouldn't be fair..." Sigh. "I'm always gonna feel like this, aren't I? This low-key scared and guilty."

Blake didn't know exactly if that was his to answer. He wanted to say that even if Adam would still carry the little scars deep down inside, there'd come a day when he'd open his eyes and see the world as something brand-new and beautiful, where he'd stand strong on top of the world for sunshine and happiness and pride to flow through his veins. He'd smile and wouldn't have to think twice about it, because he was here and _alive._

Maybe one day Blake could say all of that. But he knew there was at least one thing he could say and mean it as he rubbed his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Adam. I'm by your side now."


	7. Chapter 7

All eyes were on Christina right now at the finale afterparty, her finally having scored a female coach win with a powerhouse belter of her own. For Blake's mood, that was just the way he liked it. He stood back with his drink and kept on smiling at the festivities until a familiar presence wormed up beside him.

Adam had dressed up for the party, and Blake could actually admit to himself the man looked good. The navy blue jacket was accented with a silver tie, something Blake remembered getting for him the first Christmas after the show started and everyone was just beginning to know each other. He kicked himself for a while for picking something so impersonal, especially after Adam had found a super-fancy whiskey bottle, but the rocker assured him it was a great gift and the tie had made a few appearances since. Like tonight.

"Nice," Blake winked. He was still getting used to this flirting thing.

"Thanks. I really like it," Adam stroked down the tie's material. "A super-nice guy got me this."

"Nice guy, huh? Would I know him?" Blake playfully raised an eyebrow and took another drink.

"Well..." Adam looked around the ballroom, although no one was paying attention to them. "He's about six-five with some long legs and broad shoulders, his jaw's always got the right amount of stubble, his eyes are an out-of-this-world blue..." And now both pairs of eyes made contact. "He drinks a lot and loves to laugh, and he has a big heart and gives the best hugs. He's a really sexy cowboy."

"Sexy cowboy, huh? Sounds like a winner." Blake draped his arm around Adam's shoulder to hug him close, not caring if anyone looked. So comfortable and warm.

Adam practically nuzzled his nose on the man's sleeve, something Blake couldn't help looking down at with a flutter inside. 

Maybe...

"Y'feel like going outside for a bit? Don't look like anyone needs us right now."

"Yeah." The reply was soft and hopeful. 

The designated 'garden' area on the ballroom's patio was really nothing more than some potted plants and a trio of benches around a square fountain, but it was quiet enough for anybody needing an interview or make out session, neither of which was going on now. Just right. 

Once the men were sitting, Blake pulled Adam into his lap for one of those best hugs, heart banging like a tin drum. Yeah, he was ready.

"Mmm..." Adam nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you. Thank you sooo much. I know this hasn't been an easy year on you-"

"It was worth it," Blake interrupted and pulled back so they were eye to eye again. Bright and wide under all these lights...actually stunning. How could he be so blind to not notice that all this time? "Worth it to see you happy-" he breathed deeply. It was now or never. "Because I love you."

Silence hung in the air, and a corner of Adam's mouth twitched. For a horrible moment Blake thought the man was going to laugh at him, but instead a full and beautiful smile bloomed.

"You love me?" Adam asked in happy disbelief.

When Blake nodded, he knew for sure he was sincere. "Yeah, I think I can finally say that now."

And that's when Adam did laugh, but a high and joyous giggle instead of loud mockery. Color touched his face and it was wonderful. "You love me. You love me!" He stood and cupped his hands to his mouth like a megaphone. "Did you hear that, world? Blake Shelton loves _me!_ "

"Siddown, you nut," Blake said but was laughing as well as he gently tugged on Adam's jacket to pull him back down. He was rewarded with a lap full of singer and another neck nuzzle full of warm breath. Felt real good after all. This was where he really belonged. 

"I'm happy. Holy shit, I'm so happy."

"Me too," Blake murmured and rubbed his back, every move feeling better and better by the moment. "I just say we keep this hush for another week or so. Y'know, not steal any of Christina's thunder."

"Yeah, that's cool," he felt Adam nod and relax in the embrace. "You're ready for all this." It wasn't a question.

"Been ready for years. Anyone that tries to give us crap is gonna have to answer to me." He stroked the back of Adam's hair, mussing up its party style but neither man caring. "I mean, I can't promise to be a perfect boyfriend, but I swear I'm not gonna hurt you like Kirk did. I'd shoot myself first."

"Don't need to go that far," Adam said and cupped a hand to his cheek. "You've already proven you're what I need. That's promise enough."

Maybe, but Blake still told himself he was going to do his damn best.

The two stayed in their snuggle position, one of them occasionally humming along to music floating from the party no matter how cheesy the tune was. Blake was happy and in love and he could finally admit it. Yeah, the press was gonna have a field day and the Internet would figuratively explode a few times, but right now all he cared about was keeping Adam happy.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" he murmured after a long moment. Of course they'd kissed before on the cheek, and Adam had gentle lips and a nice touch of stubble that made it not unpleasant, but a kiss right on the mouth was playing for keeps. The physical aspect- that was another part of this relationship Blake would have to learn through as they went, since he hadn't slept with a man before. Not that the idea disgusted him, he just didn't want to do the wrong things. 

Well, one thing at a time here. And besides, he had a feeling Adam would be a very enthusiastic teacher. 

"Do you want to?"

It took barely a moment to think. "Yeah."

Adam sat up straighter and linked his arms around Blake's neck, much different from the playful face-cupping of show kisses. Blake watched him in the lights as they both licked their lips, Adam's action making him look like a cat about to dive into the richest treat ever. He leaned closer and Blake shut his eyes with a sharp intake of breath.

The first impact was like a bullet right to his heart and exploding inside, not from pain but the realization this was what he wanted. Adam's lips didn't feel better or worse than a woman's, they were just there and warm and a little wet and softly moaning, a noise Blake willingly swallowed as he copied Adam's moves to return the kiss. After a while he braved to let the tip of his tongue glide on the man's bottom lip, and holy shit, talk about a tingle everywhere. Adam's reaction noise was akin to a mewl of pleasure before he broke from the kiss, and Blake suddenly had to remember how to breathe.

"Mmm..." Adam resumed his curled position, a hand on Blake's rapidly beating heart. "That was the best..."

"Yeah," Blake managed when words were possible again and his head stopped swimming, and looked to his...boyfriend's...smiling face. It was the smile of a man who finally had the world he wanted. Hell, it could've been just like his. "I love you, Adam." He meant it, he really did.

"I love you, Blake," the response was sweet and happy as Adam relaxed more in the embrace. 

Blake was content to stay like this for a while, holding his man under the moonlight to far-off strains of music. He couldn't think of a better way to open up the new chapter of their lives- together.


End file.
